Love Me Dead
by Summer Styles
Summary: It was three years ago when Karasu Yukihito las saw his ex-girlfriend. He notices a familiar person walk out of her house and demands to know what he was doing there. Pairing: Karasu/OC you know her. Prequel to For the Tiger and For the Hawk chapter 9.


It's already ten thirty in the evening as I notice a familiar figure walk out the front door of the Raimon residence. It may be dark but I notice the shape of the hair and the bright light of the moon on his face. I know that face, that hair, and that familiar stance. That person is Tobitaka.

I walk to the familiar two-door entrance and stare at the carefully remodelled door frame. Near the door frame is the marble doorbell case. I close my eyes as I push the doorbell and listen closely to the sound it makes. The ring hasn't changed in years. The notes of the ring play in my mind as I sing along with the words.

"_I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo..._"

Hey Juliet is the song. It has been the ring for three years now. This I know because I was there when we had the ring changed. It was for a school play that I was on with her. Yes, three years ago we were in a play together but that is not what this is about right now.

The door opens as an unfamiliar person appears from behind the door.

"Can I help you?" the girl in the maid uniform asks.

"I just want to see Eri." I tell her.

"Just wait in the living room."

As I sit down on the reupholstered couch that feels the same even after years I look around the living room. The furniture is in a different arrangement from how I remembered.

"Who could be looking for me at this hour?" a female voice asks.

I turn around and see Eri walking down the staircase. She looks in my direction and a shocked expression appears on her face.

"Yukihito..." she says. "You can't be here."

I walk towards her and take her hand as I walk to her room. She enters the two-door foyer as she faces me.

"You can't be here, Yukihito." She tells me. "I don't want you here."

I can easily see the fear in their eyes. She's obviously terrified of me. Does she not know that I have changed now? I'm not the bad guy she knew before we met, not the one after we met.

"I came here to ask you something, Eri." I say as I walk closer to her.

She gulps as she looks at the floor. I think she's wondering what I'm gonna say. She tries to hide her fear with a small smirk but you can still see the fear in her eyes. I know those eyes so I can see everything she sees.

"What do you want to ask me?" she asks.

I can clearly see what she's thinking. I see her memories of recently, her memories of the past, and what she sees of me now. I, then, shake my head to get that thought out. I look at her directly in the eyes as her bright orange-amber eyes connect with mine.

"Did I just see Tobitaka come out of your front door?"

Her eyes widen as she gasps in surprise. Now I know that it's not just an illusion. Tobitaka really did come out of her house. Is she seeing him? Impossible! How could she? How could she know him? How could they have met? How?

The doors close behind he as I continue walking closer to her.

"Do you remember the last time I saw you?" I ask her.

I know she remembers it. She probably doesn't want to remember it. The last time we saw each other was the day we broke up. I regretted that day. I still regret it and I wish it didn't happen.

_Love me cancerously  
>Like a salt sore soaked in the sea<br>High maintenance means  
>You're a gluttonous queen<br>Narcissistic and mean_

I don't know why I started singing. I just sang. "Love Me Dead" by Ludo is the song.

She walks backwards as I walk closer to her. Before she knows it her back hits her study table which I remember was made of teak wood.

_Kill me romantically_

Eri tries to hit me with her hand but I immediately grab hold of her wrist.

_Fill my soul with vomit  
>Then ask me for a piece of gum<br>Bitter and dumb  
>You're my sugarplum<em>

She pulls her arm out of my hand and runs to the other side of her room.

_You're awful  
>I love you<em>

The bright moon's light was shining through her bedroom windows which were about as tall as the bedroom walls. Her silhouette was like that of a delicately painted picture.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly  
>She knows just how to hold me<br>And when her edges soften  
>Her body is my coffin<em>

I walk closer to her and grab her by the waist.

_I know she drains me slowly  
>She wears me down to bones in bed<br>Must be the sign on my head that says, oh:  
>Love me dead<em>

She runs from me and throws a book at me. I look down and read the cover of the book. _Romeo and Juliet_, it says. She must have been reading during her spare time as she always does.

_You're a faith healer on TV  
>You're an office park without any trees<em>

I walk closer to her as she tries to avoid me for the nth time.

_Corporate and cold  
>Gushing for gold<br>Leave me alone_

I manage to corner her to a wall. I'm certain that she has no escape from me for now so I take my chance. I kiss her. I kiss her long and release.

_You suck so passionately  
>You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature finger-banging my heart<em>

She pushes me away per word as I sang.

_You call me up drunk  
>Does the fun ever start?<em>

I look at her again and see her running to the windows again.

_You're hideous  
>And sexy<em>

She appears to be picking something up from the floor.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly_  
><em>She knows just how to hold me<em>  
><em>And when her edges soften<em>  
><em>Her body is my coffin<em>

Once again I walk closer to her and grab her wrist.

_I know she drains me slowly  
>She wears me down to bones in bed<em>

I push her down to her bed and hold her wrists down to keep her from escaping my grip.

_Must be the sign on my head that says, oh:  
>Love me dead<em>

She can't leave me this time. I have her pinned to the bed and my hands are holding her wrists tightly so she can't just get off the bed without struggle. I look at her with a slightly softer expression than usual but still keeping my sly voice.

_Love me cancerously..._

Eri looks up at me as if I had stopped. Did I stop? Of course I didn't.

_How's your new boy?  
>Does he know about me?<br>You've got the mark of a beast_

I bite her neck leaving a hickey on her neck.

_You're born of a jackal!  
>You're beautiful<em>

Slowly did I remove my jacket and my shirt.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly  
>She knows just how to hold me<em>

Eri puts her hands on my shoulders and looks away from me.

_And when her edges soften  
>Her body is my coffin<em>

I bring my face closer to hers as she still attempts to keep her eyes away from me.

_I know she drains me slowly  
>She wears me down to bones in bed<em>

I move my left hand, still holding her wrist, and make her look at me.

_What 'bout the sign on my head that says, oh:  
>Love me dead?<em>

Tears run down her eyes as she looks at me.

_Love me dead_

Our foreheads touch as I continue singing.

_Love me dead_

I put both my hands, which are still holding her wrists, to her face. Our eyes meet, her orange-ambers with my light brown ones, as tears continue running down her eyes.

"Please don't, Yukihito. Don't do anything to Seiya." She says as she cries.

_Love..._

"Please!"

_Me..._

"I'll let you meet our child!"

_DEAD!_

My eyes widen. My jaw drops. What did she say?

"Don't do anything to Seiya, please! I'm begging you! I'll let you meet our child, I promise."

The last time I spoke to Eri before today was two years ago when we broke up. We seemed to be the perfect couple but we split. Why? She said it was because she saw me back to my old ways, hurting people and shit. Well, I did what she said. I beat people up and, apparently, she saw me. When she broke up with me I got mad. Can you guess what I did? I did it with her. No protection, no announcement, no nothing. Just torn pieces of what used to be clothing on the floor and an angry me giving her a piece of my mind. After that I left her there in her room with tears in her eyes. The next week I felt really guilty. I was about to apologize to her but as I arrived to her house it was too late. She had already left for America, as her mother told me.

"Did I really..." I pause. "...give you a child?" I ask her.

She nods silently. As I get off of her she runs out the door of her room. I sigh in disbelief and worry. Disbelief for the fact that she might call her security guards instead of bringing an actual child and worry because she might actually bring a child that looks like me. I pick my shirt up from the floor and put it on. As I approach the doors Eri comes back with a little kid holding her hand.

"Yukihito, meet Raven." She says as she gestures to the kid.

I don't even ask if Raven is male or female. All I do is stare at the familiar features: pinkish hair, pale skin and dim amber eyes, it can be seen that this kid is a cross between Eri and me.

"Raven, say 'hi'." Eri tells the kid as the kid simply waves at me.

I kneel down and smile at the kid. I put my hand on its head and rub it back and forth.

"Meet me tomorrow afternoon." I tell her as I stand up and leave her room.

Without letting her reply I walk down the stairs and exit the front door. Now I have a reason to get back with Eri. Tobitaka will surely be in the way but I know I can get rid of him. If he finds out about the kid he'll definitely break up with her.

I hope Eri still knows how much I love her.


End file.
